I'll Love You Just As Much
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Kurt really was in love with Rachel like he told Mercedes? What would happen? and what if he was planning on proposing the same time Mr. Shue was? Will she say yes? Will they ever get to new York? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt's memory **

_The McKinley High School hallways were crowded as Quinn asked Kurt to give Rachel a makeover that fateful day in Sophomore Year._

_He agreed reluctantly but inside he thought, 'finally a chance to show her who she belongs with…me, not Finn'_

_**Later that night**_

"_Well what kind of makeover did you have in mind" Rachel asked in a soft voice_

_Kurt smirked "we need to broaden your appeal; I want every guy at school to do a double-take when you strut past." 'And envy me for having this beautiful creature on my arm' he thought smugly._

"_There's only one I would like to impress. Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I'm in love with Finn."_

'_That's it' he stood up and took her shoulders forcing her up as well._

"_Kurt what are you…"_

_Rachel didn't finish as Kurt's lips collided with hers, pulling her close to his body._

_Kurt obviously took his heath seriously, his body was hard and muscular, even more than Finn's Rachel noticed._

_He pulled away leaving her dazzled for a moment, long enough for him to push her on to the bed and climb onto her._

_She looked at him with confusion, and a bit of fright as he continued to pin her down._

"_Rachel don't be scared," he murmured, gently removing her bangs from her face, "I just want you to hear me out OK?"_

_She nodded slowly._

_He sighed before kissing her neck and beginning "I love you; it sounds strange I know, but I do. I want you to be with me instead of Finn. I want to make you happy."_

_She looked away._

"_Rachel please say something."_

"_Make love to me," she told him_

"_What?'_

"_You heard me Kurt," she sighed "look, I don't particularly like you, but if you love me as you say you do then show me. Then maybe someday I'll love you as much."_

"_Shouldn't we wait until that day?" _

"_Please Kurt" Rachel begged "Show me what it means to be loved. No one ever has before, not even my dads. They spoiled me, but in the end I think I'm just a means to an end. Finn ran away from me, everyone else hates me and I …"_

"_Shh, Rachie," Kurt cooed "I always thought you were selfish, but now I see you just want to be loved and appreciated, and love someone. So I will love you until you love me back, no matter how long it takes."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_**Two years later**_

"_For good," two harmonized voices rang out into the empty theatre._

"_Kurt,"_

"_Yes Rachie?"_

"_I love you."_

_Kurt smiled hugely before sweeping the girl into his arms and kissing her._

**End Memory**

**Three months later, Rachel's POV.**

Life could not get any better. Kurt and I had just sent in our letters to NYADA, though I hate to admit both of us have little chance at getting in. We have been scoping out apartments near campus and we think we've found one. It was small, off white, and perfect for a young couple.

The New Directions have won Sectionals. Now it's on to Regionals.

The day my life began to change began at glee rehearsal…

"Finn, drumroll please." Mr. Shue said running in.

As Finn did as he was asked Mr. Shue wrote "MARRY ME?" on the white board and said "I'm gonna ask Ms. Pillsbury to marry me."

The whole club went ballistic, yelling and screaming.

I felt so happy for him, but a strong pang of jealousy ran through me. I wanted that, to be married, to have a husband to love and cherish, and who will love and cherish me. Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt, I want to be his, but if he wanted to marry me he would have asked already …Right?

"Hey Rachel why don't we go find a song?" Mercedes asked standing up.

"Um…Sure," I replied following her out of the room.

**Kurt's POV**

As soon as I was sure Rachel was out of earshot I raised my hand "Mr. Shue Can I make an announcement of my own?"

"Sure Kurt," he said moving to sit down to give me the floor.

I breathed out trying to calm my over worked nerves, this wasn't the easiest thing to say a group, especially if one was your teacher, finally to by myself a few moments I muttered "Finn, I need another drumroll"

"Uh, sure bro."

"OK…well…"

"Oh just spit it out Kurt" Santana yelled

"I'm going to propose to Rachel!" I blurted smiling hugely, what a relief to finally tell the club about my secret plan, Mercedes was already in on it, but I needed everyone's help to pull it off.

Not as I expected everyone cheered again, Mr. Shue looked a bit worried though. See when Rachel and I told everyone we were dating no one was supportive. Over time though we gained some allies, Mr. Shue, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Mike, and finally Finn.

"Kurt are you sure, I mean you and Rachel are so young."

"I know, but I love her, and she loves me. Trust me Mr. Shue, if I had my way I would have done it back at the Gershwin, but dad told me to wait until she turned 18, now that she's old enough I can't wait anymore," I took another calming breath, "Anyone wanna see the ring?"

"YES!" the girls cried

"Blaine helped me pick it out," I opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring, the diamond sparked in the light making me smile.

"It's beautiful," Tina said "so Rachel."

I nodded, "I thought so too."

"So" Mr. Shue told us "Now we have to perfect proposals to do, all in favor?"

"AYE!" we all cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's Memory **

_ "So do you miss us?" Rachel asked her boyfriend as the sat to catch up._

_ "Of course," Kurt tried to reassure her, "You especially. I miss holding your hand, kissing you, having you writhe as I touch you…"_

_ "Kurt we're in public!" she cried blushing._

_ "Oh, right, sorry Babe."_

_ "It's OK, I miss those things too."_

_ The two began to kiss, which led to a full blown make out session._

_ "Kurt I need you now!" Rachel whispered hotly._

_ "Kurt, it's time to take our places." Blaine told him,_

_ The lovers groaned, before Kurt kissed Rachel again._

_ "After the show I __**will**__ have you my dear," he promised._

**End Memory**

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel," a distant voice called "Rachel!"

"Oh, sorry Mercedes," I said blinking away the hot memory. Even when I was away from him that man made me shiver.

"Kurt again?" she asked

I nodded.

"What hot memory was it this time?"

I blushed "h...how did...y...you..."

"You had 'the look' on your face. Now spill!"

"Sectionals last year."

"You guys didn't… before the show did you?"

"No…after."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's find a song already!"

"OK," I returned my attention to the sheet music.

"How about this?"

**Kurt's POV**

`"So which song are we gonna show Mr. Shue?" I asked Blaine

"_Moves Like Jagger_ The girls are gonna watch. This is your chance to show Rachel how sexy you are."

"She already knows," I said smugly.

"Not as sexy as your gonna be up there dancing. She'll go week in the knees, fall into your arms like melted strawberry jelly."

I smirked, I liked how that guy thinks.

"OK, let's get started."

A few hours later all the guys had the moves down, even Finn!

"I think we're ready for tomorrow" Artie said smiling.

"Yep." We agreed.

**The next day**

The girls filed into the auditorium, along with Becky, all taking a front seat.

"Alright guys show us what you've got"

The music started and Blaine began to sing:

**Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<strong>

**Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<strong>

**You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a  
>And it goes like this<strong>

**We began to dance, Mr. Shue joining in**

**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<strong>

**Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this (Uh)**

**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Uh)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**

**You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this**

**So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<strong>

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>(Oh, yeah)<br>I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**

By the end the girls were swooning, Rachel especially.

I groaned of all the times she had t look so sexy, it had to be now

"Excuse me." I said before practically running off the stage.

I grabbed Rachel's hand and ran out of the auditorium and into the empty choir room.

"Kurt… what the..?"

I kissed her to shut her up. Leading her to lie on the rough carpet, under me and completely at my mercy.

"I need you…right now ." I rasped sucking on her neck.

"Kurt, not now," she tried to reason with me.

"Yes now Rachel Lea Berry. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to take you in this room, on this floor." I wasn't usually this bold unless I let my hormones do the talking, which was quite a few times around her.

"If we get caught I swear I'll kill you!" she warned grasping my shirt.

"Yes ma'am." I said kissing her again


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt's Memory**

"_I apologize but I must check my bid on the Elizabeth Taylor jewelry auction online." Kurt said walking up the stairs while Blaine stood in front of the camera._

_Turning on the laptop Kurt groaned "Oh, No!"_

"_What's wrong? Did Mariah outbid you on that necklace you wanted? "_

"_That I could take, the internet is down because of this inclement weather. I didn't get to put my bid in on time. Christmas is canceled!" Kurt slumped in the chair _

"_Speaking of jewelry, what are you giving Rachel?"_

"_Oh, something wonderful," exclaimed Kurt reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a small box, "a golden star necklace with embedded diamonds see."_

_The doorbell rang._

"_Oh who could that be?" Kurt wondered standing up. _

"_The doors open come on in." Blaine called_

_Rachel and Mercedes walked in._

"_Sorry we're late," said Rachel "Hope there's still egg nog." _

"_For you two, always" Kurt said going down the stairs. _

"_Oh, Kurt how are you?" Rachel asked._

_Kurt didn't answer he just swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply._

"_Forgive us everyone," Blaine said "This is Kurt's girlfriend Rachel Berry and our friend Mercedes Jones"_

"_What's going on guys?" Mercedes asked_

"_We're on television," Kurt said while leading Rachel to the couch._

"_Television?" Rachel asked "Us too? Hello."_

_Kurt sat on the couch with Rachel sitting sideways on his lap._

"_This is for you Kurt," she said handing him a bag._

"_May I open it?" _

"_Oh, I wish you would._

_He did and found" Oh my good ness, oh my dear, how did you know? Ladies and gentlemen if you can believe it from the Elizabeth Taylor auction, it's Ms. Taylor's diamond and emerald necklace and pendant."_

_He put the box down and gave Rachel her present, "For you my shining star."_

_She opened it and gasped, "Kurt this is beautiful, however did you afford it?"_

"_It was worth every penny to see you smile my love."_

_The two kissed again, longer this time._

_Mercedes cleared her throat "So, when's Christmas dinner?"_

_Kurt's eyes widened._

"_Oh no you guys, with all the excitement I forgot to turn on the oven" he said._

**End memory**

**Kurt's POV**

I stared at Rachel as she slept in my arms, my hand touching the necklace I had given her. She never took it off, even when we were intimate she insisted on wearing it. Not that I minded it was special for both of us.

Rachel stirred as she dreamt and I held her tighter. She was having a nightmare I knew, you see earlier today she Blaine and I ran into "Meer Cat Face" at the Lima Bean. He's jealous of me for something that isn't even going on between Blaine and I. Whenever I try to explain that I'm in love with Rachel he doesn't believe me, calling her nasty names I do not care to repeat, and saying that Blaine is his. I get so mad I want to cut that CW hairstyle of his Meer cat head.

_So anyway, today he walked up to our table, gave Blaine his usual smile and me his usual scowl. He insulted my clothing, made a nasty remark at Rachel, and then talked to Blaine like we didn't even exist._

_I managed to keep my anger in check, barely. Rachel on the other hand not so much. She stood up and started yelling at Sebastian, telling him to leave us alone, that we're gonna kick there butts at regionals, and he has no appeal what so ever, to guys or girls._

_I hate to admit it but I was proud, you could really count on Rachel to stand up for her friends. It must have showed on my face because Sebastian scowled even more._

_In the blink of an eye Rachel was on the ground while Sebastian was kicking and clawing at her, crude remarks leaking from his lips._

"_STOP!" I cried grasping onto his shoulders, attempting to pull him off._

_Sebastian just turned and pushed me to the ground._

_Finally Blaine stepped in, pushing Sebastian off Rachel, and telling him to leave._

_I managed to pull Rachel's bruised body to mine "Shh, baby I'm right here…Shh. Its OK Rachie he can't hurt you anymore. Shh…" I turned to Blaine "Get a tissue out of my bag will you?"_

_He quickly handed one to me and I placed it over Rachel's bloody nose. "Tip your head back," I said._

That boy is really getting on my nerves! I advised Blaine to stay away from him for his safety and Rachel's_. _There's just something I don't trust about him.

**The next day**

**Rachel's POV**

Kurt and I walked into school, his arm around my waist helping me walk. I was still extremely sore from the Meer Cat's attack yesterday; I could barely stand on my bruised legs. Kurt was so gentle with me though, it was like our first night together. I don't know what I would do without this wonderful man by my side.

"Here's your first period Rachel," Kurt told me, "I'll be back after class my love."

He kissed my lips gently before rushing to his class.

Wobbling I managed to sit in the front row next to Santana.

"Hey Berry why are you walking so weird?" she drawled

"A Warbler attacked me."

"The one who's been bothering Blaine?"

I nodded slowly.

**After Class**

I stood up gently, wincing.

"That guy really hurt you huh?" she asked helping me to the door

"Yes."

Kurt walked up.

Santana handed me over to him. "See you in Mr. Shue's office before glee Rachel." She called

"She's nicer than usual," Kurt observed as we walked to our second period.

"Yeah I guess so."

**After Glee**

**The girls' bathroom**

"Mercedes what's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought of Sam" she sobbed "what should I do?"

I gave her a small smile "follow your heart. I did and look where I ended up."

She smiled a little, "Thanks Rachel."

"I'm going to hug you now OK?"

**Later that night**

**Kurt's POV**

Rachel had told me all about Mercedes' predicament. I knew Sam still liked her; he talked about her a lot with Finn. Now as Rachel and I lay in bed we decided to play diva matchmaker. We wanted Mercedes to be happy, she was the only diva without a love in our group; and as fellow diva's Rachel and I couldn't stand that.

"Are you sure we're not interfering?" Rachel asked

"Since when did you care about that?"

Her bare shoulders shrugged as I kissed them.

"It's just every time I try to do something nice it's always meddling."

I chuckled kissing up her neck.

"Kurt I can't come up with a plan when you're distracting me like that!"

"Like what?" I asked innocently kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and then finally her lips.

She kissed me back wholeheartedly.

'Oh how I love distracting her' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt's Memory**

"_Well how do we know Kurt and Rachel's stage chemistry is as electrifying as it is off-stage?" Coach Bieste asked her fellow directors._

"_Artie you know them best," Emma said "what do you think?"_

_Kurt listened even more intently at the window as Artie spoke_

"_I'm not sure since I've never seen them act together, but their singing chemistry is top notch."_

_Kurt smiled, but he was worried. He had to show them that his and Rachel's acting chemistry was just as "top notch" as their singing._

_Seeing Rachel down the hall he rushed to her._

"_Rachel, we have to audition again."_

"_What? Why?"_

_Quickly walking her down the hall he explained his plan._

_**Twenty minutes later **_

"_Imagine if you will, Juliet's boudoir, post coitus." Kurt told the judges before joining Rachel on the bed. _

_After a few seconds he bolted upright._

"_Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day: "Rachel asked siting up_

"_It was the nightingale, and not the lark, _

_That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; _

_Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: _

_Believe me, love, it was the nightingale. "She smiled_

" _It was the lark, the herald of the morn, _

_No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks _

_Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: _

_Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day _

_Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. _

_I must be gone and live, or stay and die. "Kurt's voice was deeper than usual, leaving Rachel's insides shivering and her mouth dry._

" _Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I: _

_It is some meteor that the sun exhales, _

_To be to thee this night a torch-bearer, _

_And light thee on thy way to Mantua: _

_Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone. "_

_Kurt looked her in the eye, taking her hands._

" _Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; _

_I am content, so thou wilt have it so. _

_I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, _

_'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; _

_Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat _

_The vaulty heaven so high above our heads: _

_I have more care to stay than will to go: _

_Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so"_

_He kissed her passionately, not caring that the judges were snickering._

"_We should leave them alone," whispered Emma._

_The other two nodded and they left._

_Kurt was the first to pull away "I love you, my Juliet, my love, my life."_

"_I love you as well my strong, dashing Romeo," Rachel whispered back._

**End Memory**

**Saturday**

**The day after Will and Emma's big fight**

**Kurt's POV**

"David, Rachel's missing, I can't find her and she won't answer her phone."

David Karofsky sighed "Kurt it's Saturday, she probably went shopping."

"Rachel? Shopping?" I asked in disbelief

"Good point, don't worry Kurt we'll find her."

'Boy am I lucky we're friends now' I thought as I fought back worried tears. David and I ran into each other at Scandals when I went with Blaine to make sure he didn't get into trouble. We talked and became friends. Now I really needed his help.

**Rachel's POV**

I wandered through Lima half blinded by tears. I was cold, wet, and my clothes were in tatters.

"Rachel!" someone called from nearby.

Blinking back the haze of water covering my eyes I saw none other than David Karofsky rushing toward me.

"Rachel, what happened to you?"

I only shook my head and began sobbing again.

David put his arm around me "c'mon Kurt is worried sick."

He helped me effortlessly into his truck.

"Kurt I found her!...She fine, hysterical, her clothes are torn, she has a pretty deep cut on her left foot, but other than that…I'll take her to my house…fine." He handed me the phone

"K…Kurt?"

"I'm here baby, what happened?"

"W…W...Warblers"

"What did they do?"

"L…later w...when you're holding me."

"OK angel just calm down, David will take good care of you, I'll see you soon"

"OK," I sniffled handing the phone back to David

"Right…yes…fine…bye."

He hung up and quickly tied a handkerchief around my foot.

"Hang on Rachel; we'll be at my house in three minutes."

**At David's **

David helped me sit down on the rather large and overly cushioned sofa and rushed up the stairs.

Tears welled up in my eyes again as I looked at my foot, blood was seeping through the white cloth.

"No, Rachel Lea Berry" I scolded myself, "you will not cry; Kurt will be here soon."

"OK," David sighed placing a large first aid kit by my foot, "Let's get this taken care of"

He gently propped my foot up onto a footstool, unwrapped it and grabbed a tube of antiseptic gel.

"This might sting a little," he warned before applying it to my foot.

I winced. He was right it stung really badly.

"Sorry," he said "but it will help it heal."

He then taped gauze to it and wrapped the whole thing in a bandage.

"Thanks," I whispered my voice hoarse from the crying.

"Your welcome."

Wrapping a soft blanket around me he wandered to the kitchen.

Only moments later he returned with a large steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Here, Kurt will kill me if you catch a cold."

I took it and sipped the thick chocolate slowly, savoring the soothing warmth.

**Kurt's POV**

I rushed to David's house as fast as my car would allow. Whatever Sebastian and his little cohorts did to Rachel they will pay dearly for it.

Within ten minutes I was at the front door knocking hard at it.

David opened the door quickly and I rushed inside.

I tried to remain calm as I walked to Rachel.

"Kurt!" She cried opening her arms, enticing me to hold her.

I did with fervor, being what she needed me to be, a lover, and a protector.

"Shh, baby," I cooed into her hair, "I'm here now, nothing will harm you."

"I know, my Romeo, I know."

I smiled a little, "Now Rachel will you please tell me what _**they**_ did to you?"

She nodded.

"I was just walking around enjoying the rare winter sunshine when Sebastian grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley where two of the Warblers were waiting. Within seconds I was on the ground, my shoes and socks gone, my clothes ripped, and pelted with snow.

"'Let's see how good the New Directions are with out there little star' Sebastian sneered 'and this will teach Kurt not to mess with me'

"He stroked my face like Kurt does after we've… and scowled

"' I don't understand,' he said then gave me a nasty smile 'let her go boys, let's send our friend Kurt a message.'

"I then wandered around until David found me"

As she finished I held her tighter. There was nothing more I wanted to do at that moment than to get revenge, but right now I had more important things to worry about, but I'll tell you this. No one hurts my little star and get's away with it! NO ONE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's memory**

_Kurt and Rachel were sitting in her car bawling their eyes out_

"_OK," Kurt sniffled "I am going to stop this pity party right now."_

_He wiped his eyes "Look in the mirror baby and tell me what you see."_

"_Red swollen eyes, a girl with no future at NYADA."_

"_I see Rachel Lea Berry, my girlfriend and the love of my life, a passionate and caring diva."_

_Rachel smiled a little "I'm glad you're my boyfriend"_

**End Memory**

**Monday**

**After Will's Proposal**

**Rachel's POV**

Kurt and I were jumping up and down as Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury became engaged. I felt so happy for them that I didn't notice the rest of the club leave us alone.

"My love, go put your Juliet costume on," Kurt told me

"Why?" I asked.

"Just trust me, I have it laid out for you in the girl's locker room, go."

Still extremely puzzled I followed his order.

Just as he said the dress was waiting for me. Not wanting to get chlorine on it I decided to take a quick shower first.

Once that was done I slipped on the soft satin. Doing my hair like before I stepped into the hall.

To my surprise the girls were waiting for me in their prom dresses from last year.

"What's going on?" I demanded stepping up to them

"Your Romeo would like your presence in the auditorium milady" Brittany said curtseying

"Hit it!" Mercedes cried before beginning to sing

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

The rest of the girls joined in escorting me down the hall

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**(Santana)**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

Finn and Mike in tuxes bowed and opened the doors for us.

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

Blaine held out a white gloved hand which I took, and led me to the stage

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**(All )**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Everyone was waltzing around me, I looked around for Kurt but he was nowhere to be found.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

They began forming a half circle as they waltzed

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

The club parted and there in his glory was my Romeo, smiling.

"My Juliet, come to me, my darling."

I ran to him as fast as my dress would allow.

"What's all this?" I asked

"Rachel I have something very important to ask you."

"Yes?"

Kurt got down on one knee and opened a box to show a beautiful ring "Rachel Lea Berry the night we first made love I thought I was as happy as I'd ever be. Then you said you loved me, I thought I would die of happiness right then and there. You captivated me with your warmth, your beauty, and your strength of character. So I ask as a man in love, will you marry me?"

I could barely see my Kurt through a watery haze of tears, but I managed to choke out, "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Kurt smiled a rare toothy smile as he slipped the ring onto place on my third finger.

"We're getting married," I whispered a bit shocked

"That we are my darling," Kurt said chuckling a bit.

"Yay!" the whole club cheered, taking us into a hug.

**Twenty minutes later**

**The Chior Room**

**Kurt's POV**

I could still hardly believe Rachel and I were engaged. All my dreams are coming true, ha take that future.

Anyway, we were sitting waiting for Rachel to sing her song of the week.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my new fiancée Kurt"

**I can't win, I can't reign**

**I will never win this game**

**Without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't run, I won't fly**

**I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I**

**Without you**

**Without you**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**You! You! You!**

**Without**

**You! You! You!**

**Without you**

She looked into my eyes and I felt that she meant every word coming out of her mouth

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**

**But I can't accept that we're estranged**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb**

**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**

**Without you**

**Without you**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**You! You! You!**

**Without**

**You! You! You!**

**Without you**

**I am lost, I am vain,**

**I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**Without you**

As she finished I smiled I knew come what may we would be together.

Now it was time for the hard part, telling our parents!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt's memory**

_Rachel had just removed her name from the ballot, and smiled at Kurt uneasily. Frankly he was shocked, what made her change her mind._

"_Why'd you do it?" he asked later._

"_Because, New York means nothing to me unless you're there."_

_He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss, "Mine!"_

"_Yes, yours, always."_

_The two teens spent the rest of the evening making up for the lost three weeks of passion._

**End Memory**

**Michael Jackson Week day 4, after the Slushee debacle**

**Rachel's POV**

I felt sick, like really sick. My stomach did not agree with anything I put into it, and I seemed to be overly emotional.

"Rachel you OK?" Quinn asked walking into the bathroom.

"I don't know," I breathed as I shakily stood up.

She was staring at me wide-eyed,

"What?"

"Uh, is there any minute possibility that you're pregnant?"

I thought about it, was there? Kurt and I always took precautions to make sure I didn't get pregnant until we were ready to start a family. But I guess even the most used precautions can fail.

"Yeah, there's a possibility." I whispered

"C'mon I'm taking you to the doctor."

**Kurt's POV**

"Finn have you seen Rachel?"

"She left with Quinn about an hour ago; they said they'd be back before Glee. Why?"

"I'm a finalist at NYADA!"

"Dude that's great! Oh, here they come."

Rachel ran to me completely in tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I…I… I'm pregnant,"

"What?" I asked flabbergasted

"You're going to be a dad Kurt."

I smiled, a million emotions playing inside my head: happiness, shock, worry, elation.

"Rachel that's…" I tried to find the right words "wonderful."

"B…but what about NYADA, I can't go to school and take care of a newborn."

"We'll figure it out, and don't forget I'm helping too."

She smiled a little, "I'm gonna be a mom."

I hugged her tightly, "and an awesome one at that."

Quinn and Finn were smiling at us.

"So how far along are you Rach?" he asked

"Two to Three weeks."

"I'm gonna be an uncle," he whispered to himself

"That's kinda how it works Finn," I said chuckling at his logic.

**Later in glee**

"Mr. Shue Rachel and I have another announcement"

"Go ahead Kurt."

"You tell them," I said

"No you."

"Alright, well…"

"We're having a baby," we said in unison.

It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. Everyone but Finn and Quinn were staring at us incredulously.

"Are you sure," Mr. Shue asked, "have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes Mr. Shue."

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you two." He said but he looked worried.

In fact they all did.

"Thanks."

"Well," I said "I have to go; I have a wedding to plan. Come Rachel you need to help me pick out your dress"

"Bye guys," she said as we left.

**At the Lima Bean **

"OK, no Sebastian, it's safe."

We sat down at our usual table with our usual drinks and immersed ourselves in my secret hoard of wedding magazines.

"Well, since we're getting married after we WIN Nationals, it should be good weather we should have the reception outside," I said

"Fine,"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the odd couple," Sebastian said, sneering as usual.

"We can't come here anymore," I told Rachel under my breath.

"So, whose wedding are you planning?"

"Ours," I said curtly giving him the "Kill Stare".

"Oh, so when's the big day?"

"After Nationals," Rachel's voice was a small squeak. She was still frightened of him, remembering their meeting in the alley

"If you even make it."

"You bet we will, now go away before I pull out your giant horse teeth!"

"Temper Kurt, remember my dad's an attorney."

He walked away though, smirking.

"Kurt…"

"Yes Rachie?"

"I wanna go visit Blaine."

"Good idea, he could probably use some company."

**At Blaine's**

"Hey, Blaine how are you feeling?" Rachel asked going over to hug him gently.

"Well, I get the surgery next week, it's a shame I have to miss Michael week though."

I sat down next to him, "I guess you haven't heard the lasted Glee Club news."

"No, what?"

"Rachel's gonna have a baby."

"What, really? That's great!"

"And we want you to be the godfather." Rachel said.

We had talked about it on the way over, we decided on him because he was one of our best friends. We knew we could trust him with our child if anything happened to us.

"I would love too!" he squealed

"Good."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, singing, and planning the wedding.

"So when are you two gonna tell your parents?"

"We're gonna tell Dad and Carole this weekend, and we'll tell Rachel's dads when she's ready."

She gulped, so did I. we were both scared to tell them. We knew exactly how they would react. Dad would go nuts. Leroy and Hiram might try and take Rachel from me; which neither of us wanted.

But we had to try to get them to be happy for us; even if they didn't consent we would marry! Even if we had to elope to New York, France, or Las Vegas I didn't care! I will marry Rachel and that's that!


End file.
